Angel in the Asylum: Between the Chapters
by TheRevengersGirl
Summary: Warning: Read Angel in the Asylum first! These are just added one off chapters, not the true story! Want more Angel and Dean action? Here you go! Moments that didn't make it into the story but people wanted to see. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 54-5

**Welcome to Chapter Fifty Four and a half! I was asked to see Angel waking up after what happened in chapter fifty four, so here it is. Plus some added bonus of the rest of the WrestleMania Week!**

* * *

Wednesday: April 2, 2014

Angel groans as she woke to the sounds of… rhythmic moving? Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened her eyes; her vision was filled with a cream-colored wall. After getting use to the light, she sat up and looked around the room and almost instantly her eyes lock on where the sounds were coming from. Her mouth dropped.

Dean was on the floor by the foot of the bed, doing pushups in his sweats that he wore to bed. She had seen this man do pushups many times, in fact he liked to do them before each match; it was his way of hyping himself up, keeping himself loose. But this time she was mesmerized by the way his body moved. The way that his bare arms and back tightened and relaxed with each movement. The way that his curly, soft hair bounced on his head, the sounds of the small groans that came from him… All of it was so enthralling.

_That man worshiped me last night. _She blushed at the thought and all the memories of what happened last night came rushing back. Oh god, those memories. The man in front for her had just given her the most sensual night she had ever experience. He had made her toes curl, her body melt, had made her….

"You're awake?" Dean's grunted as he pushed himself off the floor in one fluid movement. "How'd you sleep?"

The air was knocked from her body as she watched him stretch his arms over his head. Her eye locked onto a bead of sweat as it trailed down his chest and over his abs.

"Angel?"

"M-morning." Was there a word that meant more then blushing because she was doing it now; he had just caught her staring at him.

"Morning." He chuckled.

Letting out a false yawn, she turned towards the small end table in the middle of the room to look at the time. "Already eleven?" She sighed.  
Dean nodded his head and walked over to the table where he had his water bottle was sitting. Grabbing the thing, he raised a brow. "You never answered my question." He took a sig.

"What question?" She asked as she looked back at the man, trying to keep her eyes above the collarbone.

"How did you sleep?"

_Like a very satisfied woman. _"Fine."

She could see the smirk that appeared of his face. "Just fine?"

"Yep," She nodded her head. "How about you?"

"I slept great." He told her shaking out his head, sending his hair sprawling every which way. "Thanks to you." He winked.

God how much blood was he trying to send up to his face? If this kept going, all of her blood would be in her face soon. "I'm glad." She mumbled looking away.

Suddenly the whole bed moved, and Dean was now sitting on the bed over top of her…just like he did last night. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the man. "After last night, I was hoping that you would have slept better then just fine." That mischievous smirk was on his face. "Did I do a bad job satisfying you?"

Realization hit her. He was trying to get her to tell him how she liked last night. Trying to get her to talk about it. "N-no, you did." She said biting her lip. "Trust me, you did."

That smirk grew as he leaned down so that he was laying on top of her, only holding himself up by his elbows. "Oh?" He cocked his head at her. He was so close that she could smell the sweat that covered his skin. "So, you did enjoy having my tongue on you."

Her eyes widened. "Dean!"

"Angel!"

Her brows drew together as she tried to figure out how to answer that. Why does he have to be that way? She knew he knew that saying it that way would embarrass her. He was toying with her. _There goes more blood. _

"Did you like it?" He asked again as he wedged himself between her legs. Letting out a whimper like noise, Angel turned her head away from those baby blues. Though that plan just backfired as she felt his lips instantly press against her neck. "Come on Angel." He mumbled against her skin. "I need to know if you liked it, so I know what to do next time."

_Next time. _Her heart started to race as she thought a repeat of last night. To have him just, over him just like this. To have him kissing her with those greedy lips, licking her, biting her. Just like last night.

**D.D.D**

Dean let out a sigh as he nuzzled against Angel's skin. He knew that he was pushing her too hard. Knew that he was teasing her too much, but he couldn't help it. He loved to see that look on her face, loved to see just how red her face could get.

"Yes." Her voice was quiet and small, but he heard her clear as day.

Pulling himself up he looked at her face, to see she was biting that plump bottom lip of hers. "Yes?" He pushed a little more.

She turned her head back towards him. "Yes I…enjoyed your t-ton..." She tried her hardest to get the words out, though after a few moments of trying she shook her head. "I enjoyed the way you…kissed me down there."

The air was pushed from his chest as he just gaped at her. _How can someone be so cute? _"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Just then knocks came at the door that connected the two room. "Come on you two, I'm hungry." Seth's voice came blaring through the thing. Dean let out a groan as he looked over his shoulder and glared at the door. _Damn it, Seth._ Seth knocked on the door again. "Come on Ambrose! Stop smooching and open the damn door."

"Dean…"

"I guess I better go open that door before Seth knocks it down."

Thursday: April 3, 2014

_"I do wish we could chat longer…But I'm having an old friend for dinner, bye" Dr. Hannibal Lector said as he hung up the phone. _

_ Clarice went wide eyed as the camera pulled back and she repeated "Dr. Lector." Over and over…_

"I can't believe that you've never seen that before." Dean said as he turned off the TV. "I mean it was filmed in Pittsburgh."

Angel sighed as she looked up from her place, tucked in under his arm. "And you've seen every movie shot in Cincinnati or Las Vegas?" She couldn't help but giggle when Dean's face changed to look like a kid who got caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

"I mean…come on Silence of the Lambs is a classic." He tried to justify himself.

Pulling away from him so that she could look at his face properly she shook her head at him. "Well sorry that I haven't seen all the classics, in my twenty-three years of life." She said as she started to untangle herself from the blankets.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as he stopped her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back towards him.

"It's bed time." She told him.  
"Ok, that doesn't answer my question. Where are you going?"

She drew her brows together and pointed over to her bed. "I'm going to go to bed."

Using the arm that held her where she was, he pulled her in closer to him so that her head and hand landed right on his chest. "You're not allowed to move."

"What?"

"I'm too comfy." He said sounding like a child. "If you move, then I'm going to have to get comfortable again," He whined as he nuzzled into her hear. "And that will take ages," He nipped at her ear. "I'll be tossing and turning all night long."

"Ok, ok." Angel giggled as she tired to hide from the onslaught of kisses that he was leaving on her ear. "I'll stay."

Dean made a satisfied grunt and flop both of them down on the bed. Angel squealed as he tangled the two of them together, his legs slipped between hers, one arm laid under her head, while the other one snaked around her waist.

_Man, he's like a child. _She shook her head as he pressed her close to him. However, she had to admit she was happy that she got another night to sleep in his arms.

"Goodnight Clarice." Dean said mocking Hannibal Lector he quickly turned off the lamp by the bed before going right back to where he was.

"Dean."

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

She could feel the man chuckle.

Friday: April 4, 2014

Angel sighed as she drew yet another version of the wolf skull that she was going to be painting on the masks that she had bought with Renee. _Tenth time is the charm. _She grabbed another piece of paper out of her notebook.

"Are you still working on that?" She heard Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah…I can't get it to look right." She said not looking up from what she was doing.

"Maybe that's because you need sleep." He sighed. "I mean, it's already one."

Her eyes widened and she scrambled for her phone, turned on the screen and saw that it was indeed one in the morning. "How did it get that late?" She groaned as she stretched her arms over her head.

The man behind her chuckle. "I mean we've had a busy day."

That was for sure. They had an interview with a local radio show, a full Shield meet and greet and signing, and then they went out to eat, busy day didn't cover it. "I guess it is time for bed." She let out a yawn as she looked down at her drawing. She would have to work on this during any free time that she had tomorrow between Seth and Dean's meet and greet and the Hall of Fame ceremony. Which she still needed to buy a dress for.

Rubbing her eyes, Angel turned around to see that Dean was wearing only his grey sweats and was laying on 'her' bed. Though what she really noticed was the man was still half wet his skin was still slick and water dripped from his hair.

"Dean! You're getting my bed all wet." She yelled at him.

"Oh?" Dean looked as if he didn't realize that he was soaking wet from his shower. "Oops." He said quickly getting off the thing. "Sorry about that." He went back into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. "Looks like you'll be sharing my bed again." He said failing to sound like he was even the slightest bit upset about that fact.

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she could see the wet spot on the bed. She knew that Dean Ambrose was a man that gets what he wants no matter what, but she didn't think that he would stoop to tactics like this.

"You know if you wanted me to sleep with you all you had to do was ask." She told him as she turned to watch him dry off his hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He faked innocence. "I just don't want you to sleep on a wet bed."

"Uh-huh." She tried to fight the smile that was making its way onto her face. "Aren't you just a gentlemen."

Dean chuckled as he threw the towel on the floor in the bathroom, shook out his hair like a dog and made way over towards her. "Yep, that's me." He said proudly, stopping in front of her. "A total gentlemen." He placed his hands on her hips.

Angel's heart started to race as Dean leaned down for a kiss, though right before his lips met her, she yawned. Covering her mouth, she looked away and blushed.

"Well someone is really tired." He chuckled.

She sleepy nodded her head. "A little." Another yawn.

"Then it's bedtime." He smirked as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Dean!" She squealed louder then she wanted as he tossed her across the bed.

Saturday: April 5, 2014

"Shit, I'm tired." Seth yawned as they trekked their way down the hallway, leading to their rooms. "Why does the Hall of Fame ceremony have to three hours long?"

"Don't ask me." Angel shook her head as she pulled out her key card.

"Thank god, I'm not sharing a room with Ro." Seth said. "I don't have to wait for pretty boy to take his forty-minute shower to take mine." Galina and Jojo had flown in to visit and be with Roman for WrestleMania; so that meant that Roman was staying with them on the floor above.

"I've told you a thousand times, shower before him." Dean groaned as he pulled his tie completely loose. The boys had all worn their suits from the Slammy Awards in December and boy did they all look good. She couldn't keep her eyes off Dean for the entire night.

"Yeah but then I have to listen to him complaining about going to bed too late. It's a loose, loose." Seth sighed.

Laughing, Angel opened the door to her and Dean's room. "Well, Seth enjoy your shower and get some sleep."

"You too." He smiled back. "Try not to let Dean keep you up too late."

"Goodnight, Seth." She said as she walked into the room with Dean at her heels. Little did Seth know that she was going to be up all night, thought it wasn't going to because of Dean. Her eyes landed on the mess that she left before they left for the Hall of Fame show. She still had to finish the masks and make sure that they were good to go for tomorrow.

**D.D.D.**

Dean's eyes locked right onto Angel as the door closed behind him. _That little tease. _This morning during this and Seth's meet and greet, Angel and Renee had ran out to the stores again to pick up something for Angel to wear for the Hall of Fame ceremony and they end up coming back with a dress that had him wanting to cry for mercy all night.

It wasn't the sexiest thing that he had seen a woman wear, in fact it was quite moodiest but on her….It did the trick. It was black to match what he, Roman and Seth wore, came to about her knees and had a nice low v-cut that lace around it that seemed to show off more than it hid. And boy, did it hug her in all the right places.

He let out another groan as wicked thoughts about what he wanted to do to her in that dress ran through his head. Stalking closer to her, he reached out and pulled her into his arms; making her cry out in surprise.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you how good you looked in this dress." He whispered into her ear.

She shivered in his arms. "I'm glad that you like it."

"I do." He ran his hands up and down her side. He felt her shift and squirm under his hands.

"Dean." She breathed out as she melted into his arms. He looked down, getting a good look down her lace covered cleavage. Bringing his hand up, he ran his fingers down the lace and loved the way she arched into him. "Dean." She sighed as she reached up and grabbed his hand, stopping it just before he reached his destination. "I've got to finish the masks." Her eyes ran over to the table.

Taking a deep breath, he let her go and stepped back. He nodded and rolled his shoulder. "Then while you do that, I'm going to get out of this monkey suit and take a shower." _And let off some steam. _He said shifting his spot trying to make room in his pants.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He snatched her back up and leaned down placing a kiss to her lips. He could taste the wine that she had at the show, and it only made things worse. He needed to pull away, now. If he didn't, he wasn't sure that he was going to be able to let go of her again. Mustering up the control he fought through the urge to toss her on the bed and have his way with her and pulled away. Not being able to stop him, he gave her one more kiss before quickly walking into the bathroom.

Groaning at himself for letting Angel go, he quickly undressed, pissed, and turned on the shower. Waiting for the water to warm up, he spaced around the small bathroom; his erection bobbing painfully with each step.

_God damn it_. When did that woman get so far under his skin that she had him going crazy like this? There wasn't a point in their relationship that he could go, 'ah ha' that's when, right there, that moment. Though here he was, hard as a rock and craving her touch.

Rolling his neck, he threw out his arms; almost knocking everything off the sink. There was part of him that wanted to walk back out there and grab Angel, pull her into his arm and kiss her as deeply as she could.

Giving up on caring whether or not the water was warm enough, he jumped in the shower. His entire body tensed as the water was still a bit on the cold side.

Trying to ignore the temperature, he reached down and grabbed his shampoo off the ledge of the tub. Scrubbing his head harder then he normally would, letting his nails dig into his sculp, he hoped the bite of pain would help kill the throbbing in his cock. But it didn't, in fact it just made it worse; as he started to imagen that it was Angel's nails biting into him.

He rinsed his hair and picked up the soap. Lathering up the washcloth that was hanging on the railing, he quickly started to clean his body. He let his head fall back into the now warm water, man did it feel nice to wash off all of the sweat and grim of yesterday.

After he was clean, Dean let out a sigh as he looked down at himself. Pain, cold water and ignoring it didn't help. _I guess we'll do this the ol' fashion way. _He took his erection into his own hand. Leaning against the back wall of the tub, he started to stroke himself.

Almost instantly his mind went straight to Angel, and he gripped himself harder as he pictured her laying in his bed at his apartment back in Vegas. He never realized how much he desired to see her light brown hair spread all over his pillows, wanted to see her looking up at him with that adorable blush on her cheeks.

He knew that she when he climbed over her, she would glance around until eventually her eyes were land on him. Then she would bite her bottom lip before doing something that would surprise the hell at him. What would she do? Would she reach up and pull _him_ in for a kiss? Would she run her hands up under his shoulder and over his abs. Tear her nails down his back? Leave a trail of kisses down his neck?

As his breathing grew labored and he could feel himself getting close. The closer he got the more sinful his thoughts grew. Right now, he was picturing her small, soft hand on his cock instead of his own. Dreamed that it was her pumping him as her naked, gorgeous body pressed into his.

As much as he wanted that, he knew that once it happened it wouldn't last long. His control was bond to slip and he would end up tossing her down to devour her once again. To taste her again.

"Fuck." His voice came out broken as he leaned his head against the tiled wall. He was so close, so very close. Speeding up his rhythm, he spread his legs open as wide as the tub out let him. Clenching his eyes, his mind race to image that had been burned into his mind; Angel coming as he fucked her with his tongue. _What is she doing to me? _He asked himself as his cock was throbbing harder than it had ever before; so hard that it pained him.

Just before releasing in his hand, he let out a silent yell. His body shuttered with pleasure and his legs almost gave out. When he was spent, he moaned and turned himself towards the shower. Letting the warm water do its job and clean him and the mess that he just made. When he was finished, he turned off the water, reached through the curtain and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist, being very careful of his extra sensitive member as he did so.

After he was dry, he got out of the shower and grabbed the pair of sweats that he had stashed with the towels this morning.

Giving himself a look over in the mirror and making sure that hair wasn't dripping anymore, he opened the bathroom door and walked out.

**A.A.A.**

Angel smiled as she looked down at the mask that she was working on. She didn't want to toot her own horn but…toot, toot! It looked good. At least she thought so. She went with a more human looking skull then she had originally planned but made sure to keep two long fangs in the design. The fangs of the Shield.

Just as she went to add the second coat of paint, she heard the bathroom door open. "Dean!" She quickly turned around holding up the mask. "How does it look?" She asked biting her lip. She hoped he liked it, since he had to wear one tomorrow.

Dean stopped almost mid stride and looked at it. Still drying his hair, he gave a nod. "Looks good." He coughed. "Real good."

"Really!"

He nodded again. "Yeah." He walked over and put his hand out for the mask.

"Careful, it's still a little wet." She said as he handed it to him.

Vigilant not to touch any of the paint, Dean turned it around and held it up to his face. "What do you think?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "It suits you." That was an understatement. It looked so good on him. It made him look more dangerous, like he had a dark mysterious secret. And she wanted to know what it was. "It suits you a lot."

Excitement filled her as she took the mask back. She couldn't wait to see all three of them all suited up in their gear with the masks on.

"Keep up the good work." Dean said ruffling her hair.

"Thanks." She giggled.

Dean shook his head at her as he walked towards the bed and she could have sworn that she heard him say something about maybe needing another shower.


	2. Chapter 61-5

**Welcome to Chapter Sixty One and a half! I was rereading the story, editing through some of the chapters when I had the urge to write this scene from Dean's POV. It's short and sweet but I really like it.**

**April 14, 2014**

* * *

Dean groaned as he laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. A constant throbbing of pain echoed through his body making it impossible to sleep to the point that he gave up trying. He didn't even bother getting fully undressed. In a miracle he managed to get his shirt off but he still had his black cargo pants and socks on, hell he would probably be still in his boots if it wasn't for Angel who had made sure to help each of them take off their shoes and get into bed.

Turning his head slightly, he looked at Seth who was laying in the bed across the room. He knew that his brothers were just in as much pain as he was, if not more since some of his nerves probably didn't fire right anymore.

Cursing every single one of the men who had ganged up on them today, Dean stretched out his body; Starting with his feet and ending with a nasty sounding crack of the neck.

"You still up?" Seth murmured.

"Yeah."

"How you feeling?"

"Like shit, you?"

"Same." Seth sighed as he tried to roll onto his side only to groan and give up.

"Wonder if Roman fell asleep."

"I can throw my boot at the wall." Seth said.

Dean gave a small shake of his head. "Nah, if Sleeping Beauty did manage to get some rest, I wouldn't want to be the one to wake him."

"Ture."

A steady buzzing noise came from right above Dean's head making him try to crank his neck to see whatever it was. When his eyes landed on his phone, he wondered who the hell was calling him right now. Seth was in the bed next to him. Roman could just shout or walk into the room if he really needed something.

Forcing himself to reach up and grab the thing, his eyes widened when he saw that it was Renee. Quickly he answered it. "Hello?"

"Who the hell is calling you…" Seth asked.

"Dean?" Renee sounded upset.

"Renee…"

"I know you're probably not feeling well and just want to get some rest but Angel's having a break down."

Dean's heart jumped in his chest. "What?"

"When she got to the room tonight, she looked like she had seen a ghost and said that she wanted to take a shower." Renee recounted. "She was in the shower for nearly an hour before I finally decided to check on her. She freaking out. I don't know what to do."

Dean took a deep breath and pushed himself up onto his one arm, which his ribs didn't like in the slightest. "I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

Renee hung up the phone.

"What the hell is going on?" Seth asked.

"Apparently Angel's freaking out."

"Shit." Seth ran his fingers though his hair. "We were all whining and bitching about what happened to us we didn't stop to think that Angel had to watch it all…"

Guilt hit Dean as hard as Roberto Del Rio's shoe. Seth was right. Dean was so focused on how he was feeling that he didn't even think about the fact that Angel had to go through everything with them. She had to watch it. Had to watch as her teammates got wrecked. He could just picture her standing outside the ring looking like a lost kitten with tears in her eyes.

Using all of his strength, Dean got to his feet and quickly put on his shirt and boots, well as quickly as his body would allow.

"What the hell is Angel doing?" He heard Michael Cole's voice coming from where Seth was.

Turning on his heels, he realized that Seth was looking at his phone. "Jesus Christ." Seth sighed. "Man, you have to come look at this."

Even though he didn't want to keep Angel waiting for him, he hobbled over to Seth's bed and leaned down to get a good look. On Seth's phone was a replay of what had happened, and it wasn't pretty.

His eyes shot wide and his stomach flipped as he watched as Angel was passed between the three members of Evolution like she was a rag doll. Each member took turns taunting her and making her watch as they inflicted more and more pain on the three of them.

"Wait there's more." Seth said as he rewound the video a bit to when Evolution first got into the ring. As Randy grabbed Roman and flipped him around, Angel suddenly entered frame. She ran right up to the man, standing toe to toe with him.

"E…enough!" She yelled before getting tossed about by Hunter.

_I'm going to kill him. _

"It's no wonder she's having a bad time of it." Seth shook his head as he paused the video on a shot of tears pour out of Angel's face. Dean started at the image. It was like the girl didn't know that she was crying, like she was in a daze. And it just made his heart thump in his chest so hard that he thought it was going to break through his bruised ribs.

"You better go check on your girl."

"Yeah." Dean nodded as he grabbed his wallet off the table. His sore body moved on its own as he made his way out of the room, to the elevator and down to Angel and Renee's room.

He bought his hand up to knock of the door, but the thing was ripped open. "Hey,"

Renee tried to give him a little smile, but it didn't work. "Hey," She stepped backwards as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "She's in the bathroom. I'm going to stay with a friend tonight so take your time and don't you worry about me. Just get our girl back."

He nodded as the woman snuck past him.

_Get our girl back. _The words echoed in his head as he turned towards the bathroom door. Seeing Renee panicked had him worrying even more about what he was about to see behind that door. Taking a deep breath, he maned up and opened it.

What he saw was enough to make him feel weak to his knees.

Angel was curled up in a ball, on top of the closed toilet lid, wearing nothing but a towel as her hair dripped and her eyes stared vacantly at the wall in front of her.

Not able to stop himself, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around her. His worry spiked as he felt how cold she was against his body.

It took a moment, but she stirred in his arms. "Dean?" She asked as she pulled back slightly.

"Didn't I tell you to not bottle this shit up?" He said not knowing what else to say to the woman right now.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" His heart pounded against his rib cage once again. Wasn't it just like her to worry more about him than about herself?

"How the hell am I supposed to be resting when I get a call that you're down here having a breakdown?"

Her eyes widened as if she didn't realize what was going on. "You didn't need to rush down here." She sniffled. "I'm alright."

He watched her as she tried to collect herself, trying to prove that she was fine. However, it wasn't the least bit convincing as he felt her shiver.

"Really?" He chuckled. "Then care to explain why you're sitting here naked, curled up in a ball while crying."

Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. _Gotta. _

Not trying to push her anymore, he helped her stand up from the toilet and pulled her out of the bathroom. He needed to get her into some warm clothes then into bed. With that on his mind, he led her over to where her suitcase was sitting on the floor. After making sure she was ok on her own, he let go of her hand and grabbed out the first pair of underwear he found as well as a t-shirt and pair of sweats he had seen her ware to bed before.

"Where's Renee?" Angel asked as she took the clothes from him.

"She said she's going to spend the night with a friend."

He watched as her face warmed and she drew in that bottom lip of her. _Damn it, Dean. _He yelled at himself as he felt his blood starting to rush south.


End file.
